


In A Flash: a series of unrelated drabbles and other flash fiction

by Amahami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, The Sorting Hat uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: A place for me to put unrelated drabbles and flash fic. The first two are for the collection this is in — AU House Sortings.If I write more drabbles or flash fic, they'll be posted in a new chapter, and the ratings will be adjusted accordingly.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: au housing - flash fiction





	1. AU House Sorting (A)

Houses were supposed to be a way to group children by value, but instead, they got requests. The Sorting Hat was not newly sewn, and had Sorted thousands of children, but so many begged to be Placed with tradition.

In the 982 years prior, they had ignored the requests of but 12 children for tradition.

No more.

"Weasley, Fred"

"RAVENCLAW."

"Weasley, George"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"RAVENCLAW" (They did accept the request for not-Gryffindor)

"Weasley, Ginevra"

"SLYTHERIN" (But not this not-Slytherin one)

The Sorting Hat couldn't see the future, but they _could_ see many new possibilities for having broken long-held traditions.


	2. AU House Sorting (B)

Any child could go into any house, but they usually get into houses that most greatly match their family's most valued traits, and not their own. After all, eleven year olds don't have the same life experience with which to determine the most valuable assets to have, not like adults do.

At eleven a child might value bravery the most, but by fifteen might value ambition, loyalty, or even knowledge the most.

(Ronald would have done swell in Hufflepuff, Draco would have fit in (in premise alone) in Gryffindor, Percy would have excelled in Slytherin, and Cedric Diggory in Ravenclaw)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing drabbles, and I had a lot of fun with it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
